The Man With Two Kaitlins
When Kaitlin gets cloned, it causes much confusion in the school. Episode Summary Kaitlin is innocently doing her AP history homework when all of a sudden, she is zapped by some ray. She's confused, shrugs, and continues to work. Gary the Great accidentally zapped a ray from his new cloning device. He hopes it doesn't cause trouble and realizes he'll need to fix some bugs. While Kaitlin is working, another Kaitlin approaches her and says hi, which scares her. She thinks this is like cloned Olivia all over again, except without the evil factor. Clone Kaitlin is given a shirt with a number 2 on it, just so Kaitlin can tell the difference. Clone Kaitlin wants to know what kinds of adventures they will do together. Kaitlin cringes a little because this clone is annoying. Clone Kaitlin wants to fight a kid named Roger, go to Mount Rushmore, get sucked into a video game, and stop the town from hating each other. Kaitlin explains that all that stuff has already happened. Kaitlin hopes this annoying clone won't cause too much trouble at school. Sure enough, it does. Everyone confused Clone Kaitlin for the real Kaitlin. Katie wonders why Kaitlin has suddenly gotten more annoying. Emma doesn't really like it. Savannah thinks they should just give her a chance, because maybe she's going through a phase. However, Dan seems to be a fan of the Clone Kaitlin. Hannah doesn't approve though. Kaitlin sees how everyone is reacting to the clone, and she'll need to get to the bottom of this. The real Kaitlin tries convincing everyone that there's a clone, but everyone thinks she's an impostor. Kaitlin really doesn't want to lose her friends a third time. Gary the Great is fixing the bugs out on his machine, but it fires up three more rays. He is glad it at least works. It zaps Clone Kaitlin, and three new clones appear. Kaitlin's friends witnessed this happen and now they believe Kaitlin a little more, because the four clones are acting nothing like Kaitlin. The fourth clone suggests starting a band. They play music, which some of the nerds approve. Trev comes in and makes them stop. Hosley thinks Trev is such a jerk. Emma apologizes on their friends' behalf on confusing her with the clone. Kaitlin accepts the apology and they continue on with the school day. Production Information * CGI is used on some aspects of the clones and the rays Trivia * The episode title is based off of The Man With Two Brains * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Banished From School" * The shirt Clone Kaitlin wears is similar to Thing 2's shirt from The Cat in the Hat * Clone Kaitlin unintentionally mentions the events of "Shining Like a Diamond", "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore", "Sucked Into The Video Game", and "Anti-Love" * Kaitlin recalls the other times she lost her friends in "High School Troubles" and "Thankful For My Friends?" * The four clones imitate the song/meme "We Are Number One" from the ''LazyTown ''episode "Robbie's Dream Team" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles